1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission (WPT) system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for wireless power reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power is energy that is transmitted from a wireless power transmission (WPT) apparatus to a wireless power reception apparatus through magnetic coupling. The wireless power reception apparatus may operate or charge a battery using the received energy. Accordingly, a WPT and charging system includes a source device for wirelessly transmitting a power and a target device for wirelessly receiving the power. The source device may be referred to as a WPT apparatus. Also, the target device may be referred to as a wireless power reception apparatus.
WPT based on a resonance scheme provides a high degree of freedom in terms of positions of the source device and the target device.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling and resonant coupling occur between the source resonator and the target resonator. The source device and the target device may communicate with each other to transmit and receive control information and state information.